TMNT: Revenge
by Leofan221
Summary: Asami was returning from a routine grocery run, when she is attacked by a mysterious something. Something that harbors a deep grudge against the Turtles. Slash. Rating is for somewhat gruesome mentions of violent actions. Nothing too gross, though.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS AN IDEA THAT I HAD, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE, TELL ME IN A REVIEW! PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE, THOUGH :) **

**~LEOFAN221 **

Prologue: When Shadows Attack

I began the long walk home from my supply-gathering venture to the surface. April was doing homework, so it had been up to me to get the week's groceries. It was cloudy out, and down-pouring like nobody's buisness. _If this keeps up our Lair will flood, again._ I thought. I entered a side alley and picked up the manhole cover, about to descend when I sensed a presence near. Something ominous, full of evil, which didn't narrow the list down a whole lot. We had plenty of enemies that were full of evil. I turned but saw nothing but the shadows that had always been there. I again prepared to descend, when something grabbed my mouth and arms from behind, dragging me back into the alley. I knew what was going to happen, and the groceries were getting crushed, so I kicked where I thought the knee should be, hoping to make him drop me. I met a hard pad of some sort. Next thing I knew, everything went black and painful.


	2. Discovery

**DUDUNDUUNN! HEHEHEHEHE! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

Chapter one: Discovery

"Where's Ami? She went to go get the weeks groceries, like, two hours ago. She never took this long before. I'm starting to get worried about her."Mikey asked Don as the Liar door slammed open, and the red clad ninja turtle entered, carrying our sister piggy-back. She looked like she had been through quite a beating, and her mask was gone! "Donnie! Come here right now! Ami is hurt real bad!"Raph said, already heading toward the lab with his precious burden. A thousand questions raced through the orange clad Turtle's mind, but he swallowed them down, and went to see what he could do to help Don.

_~Earlier that day~ _Raph's POV

I searched the area directly outside the Lair, looking for any sign of my sister, but all I saw was her footprints going out. There was no prints coming back to the Lair. I turned the usual corners, and suddenly stop. The floor is red in my flashlight beam. There's a small trail of it, and I follow instantly. It leads me to directly below our usual exit spot. I climbed the ladder, which is a little wet to my touch. I nearly vomit from the thought of what had happened to my baby sis. I reach the last rung and the cover is already off. Never a good sign. Not at all. I carefully step out onto the alleyway, looking everywhere for … anything that will lead me to my sister. It didn't take long to find her. She was tightly tied up and hanging from the fire escape. She had obviously been beaten very badly. Blood dripped from her various cuts, gashes, and bruises. Her legs didn't look right, and Ami seemed unable to breathe. I ran and jumped onto the fire escape and cut her down. I jumped carefully down to the street and into the sewers. I shifted her to a piggy-back position, as gently as possible. I hated to see her like this. Her moans and ragged breathing is what drove my legs all the way to our home. I slammed the door out of the way, and yelled to Don as I continued on toward the lab. I gently put her on the table, then stepped back as Don went to work, trying to patch up our sister's injuries.

~Don's POV~

I was so startled by Raph's yelling, that I nearly dropped the vial of a retro-mutagen I was testing. I hastily cleared the table, finishing just as Raph entered carrying Ami. I couldn't contain the gasp of shock that burst from my mouth. She had been thoroughly beaten, recently. Blood still flowed from a huge gash in her side, as well as a large cut on her forehead. I stepped in and bandaged our lil' sis as best I could. Soon, I had the situation under control. Most of her body had to be covered in band-aids and bandages. She started stirring as I lay her down in her own bed. "Do-Donnie?"

"Yea? I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Don't go topside. Sla-" whatever she was going to say was cut off as she had a huge coughing fit. When she stopped coughing, I gave her a sedative and let her sleep. She needed the rest. Mikey came in and, after a stern glare from me, he didn't freak out and wake our resting sister. Raph hadn't left the room since bringing her in. He sat at her side, holding her hand and stroking it gently. It clashed with my mental picture of our normally angry and violent red-banded brother, but it was sweet of him.

"Asami. What happened to her Raphael?"Splinter whispered as he entered the room. Before Raph could utter one syllable, I spoke up, giving my report to Splinter. "Well, she was attacked. Probably by someone very strong, judging by the severity of her injuries. Also, this was a thorough beating, suggesting premeditation. Whoever did this planned it all out, and knew where Ami would be tonight, and when."I said, gesturing to prove my points. It freaked me out that anyone could be that brutal toward someone else, especially a young woman like our Asami. Me and Raph stayed with her the whole time. Leo came in and stayed for a while, talking to me and Raph about what had happened. He left to fix our dinner. We left grudgingly and ate mechanically, then returned to our vigil.

**HOPE YA ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Awakening

**HOPE YA ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**~LEOFAN221 **

Chapter Two: Awakening

_I'm pulled back into the alley by someone, or thing, unknown. All I see as I'm thrown across the alley is a metal S, and a black headband. Slash! He proceeds to thoroughly beat the crap out of me, and the world goes black. In my dream, I'm in a pitch-black tunnel, running toward the end, and there's something behind me, causing me to run even faster. The tunnel goes on and on, and the thing catches up to me and scoops me up and carries me piggy-back. I can't see anything, but I know it's friendly. He runs and runs with me on his back, telling me to hang on, that we're almost there, then I hear a door slam and the voice of Raphael calling out to Donnie. Next thing I knew … _"Oh, your awake. How are ya feeling?"Don asked in a whisper, and I saw why: Raph was asleep, his hand still in mine.I gently take his hand out of mine, so I can stand up, but my leg collapses on me, and I crumple to the floor with a sharp yelp and intake of breath. It woke him up, and he ran over and helped me back onto my feet. "You shouldn't try something like that yet, Ami. You aren't strong enough for stuff like that."He said gently. I smiled at his show of compassion. "Aye, Aye Doc. Whatever you say, Doc."

"No need to get sassy with me, sister. Your the injured one, not me. How'd that happen to ya, anyway?"

"I don't know, Raph. One second I was opening the manhole cover and the next, I was dragged back by a very strong something. His skin didn't feel like normal skin, so I thought that maybe he had a suit on, but his arms were so thick and muscular that I knew he wasn't human. Don't go topside for a while, K?" "Why?"

"Cus I saw a quick glimpse of a metal 'S' strapped to my attacker's belt. That's why. Now help me out to the living area so I can give everyone my report, Hothead."I said. A few minutes later, I sat on the "couch" we had. Everyone gathered and started asking me dozens of questions at once. "Please, please. One at a time. Actually, how about I give my report so I answer all your questions at once."

"Are you sure, Ami? You don't have to tell us if you don't wanna."

"No, Leo. It's fine. OK, so I was on my way back, opening the cover when I sensed a presence near. I looked around, but saw no-one. I was about to jump down when I was grabbed from behind by my mouth and arms and dragged back into the alley. As my attacker threw me against the wall, I saw a glimpse of something strapped to his belt: a metal 'S'." I said, staring straight ahead amid the expressions of shock on the faces of my family as I delivered the bad news. The "S" meant that we knew the thing that attacked me. It was Spike, now mutated into a hideous, evil, and very brutal monster. He had done this kind of thing before, attacking us one by one, starting with Don. _We found him bruised and beaten, his mask gone. Mikey was next. He had been guarding Raph and Don as Raph tied off Don's hurt arm. We found him shortly after-wards, hanging from a roof, in the same condition that we had found Don in, his mask gone, too. I had gone with Leo to track down a canister of mutagen that Don had detected. A pizza delivery guy picked it up, thinking it was a free energy drink. We pursued, and it ended up on the table of a street merchant. I distracted the merchant as Leo tried to grab it, but our efforts had been in vain. A little girl and her Dad bought the canister, thinking it was a lamp. We followed them to their house, and failed to rope it before they got inside. We found the girl serving the mutagen to her stuffed animals for a make-believe tea party. She was about to drink it when we intervened. I grabbed the canister as Leo knocked the cup out of her hand. She threatened to scream for her Dad if we left, so we were forced to participate in the tea party, without the tea, thankfully. The party ended, however, as Raph and Spike, now called Slash, crashed through the roof. We followed, promising that next time, we would bring the tea. The fight ended with Slash falling off the roof. Raph tried to save him, seeing as he had been Raph's beloved pet at one point. When we looked down again, he was gone, which meant that he would be back. _I shivered at the thought of the things he had done to my brothers while I was off chasing a canister of mutagen with Leo. The fact that I knew what the others had been through made my guilt a thousand times worse.

"So, what now? Are we going to track down the scum I used to call a pet or what?"

"I think the 'or something' part is most accurate, my son. We do not know who this thing intends to attack next. It would be wise to wait and watch, instead of rashly attacking without a plan at least."Splinter advised.

"Well, what if we all attack at once, thus making him choose who he wants to hurt most. He's mainly used to attacking us one at a time. He won't be used to all five of us at once. He'll be confused."I said, partly backing my brother up.

"Yea. He didn't last long when he had me and Raph to deal with, instead of one of us at a time."Leo told us, further proving our point. We were going to follow our normal patrol route, sticking very close together, to conceal a thin rope connecting us. When we felt the rope go taunt, we would cut the rope and attack Slash before he had time to hurt anyone. Leo strongly objected to my participation in tonight's events.

"Leo, I appreciate your concern, but I don't wanna not be there for you guys this time."

"But your still hurting. You really shouldn't -"

"Leo! I'm coming, so either let me come, or I'll go through you and show you how not injured I am."I said, a lot meaner than I meant. He blinked a few times, and let me pass. "Leo, wait, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I don't need protection and babying. I'm a big girl now, and I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern." I said apologetically as I left the Lair with him. Our plan worked pretty well. Don was pulled down, and we all fell into the alley, because of the rope that connected us. The rope was cut, and we pulled steel and wood. Sure enough, slash stood, holding Don by his mask, and mine was tied to Slash's arm. During the fight, I could tell that Leo was trying to protect me. He constantly took blows for me, and distracted him so I could recover sufficiently. Once, when Slash had me against the wall, and I couldn't reach my ninjaken, Leo jumped on his back, which looked like it hurt, taking into account Slash's spiky shell. Leo pummeled his face and eyes, forcing him to release me. I returned the favor by attacking his legs, arms, and chest. Slash stumbled back, unable to decide which annoyance to dispose of first. Raph got up and joined us. Don and Mikey had been knocked out and beaten pretty bad, so we quickly wrapped that fight up. We transported the injured back to the Lair bridal style. We took a few weeks off training, which we weren't complaining about. We never saw Slash again. Never.


End file.
